


Just Desserts

by Bumblehigh07



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Death Note
Genre: Best Friends, Brotp, Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Fantasizing, Feeding Kink, Force-Feeding, Frottage, Hand Feeding, I am the only one who ships this, Jeff eats a lot, Just a lot of grinding, Kinda, L is a Dick, M/M, No actual sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sloppy Makeouts, Stab-Cakes, Stuffing, Why Did I Write This?, someone help these childen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7402396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblehigh07/pseuds/Bumblehigh07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L had always been fascinated by the fact he couldn't gain weight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Desserts

L had always been fascinated by the fact that he was unable to gain weight. No matter how much fattening treats and sweets he ingested, he never gained a single pound over his scrawny one-hundred-ten. He would reluctantly admit that he may have been gorging himself a bit in order to try and gain the extra pounds. 

But nothing ever worked. 

Jeff, on the other hand, gained weight like it was his god -given right. He packed in the protein rich foods for muscle mass, and the sugars and carbs for energy. His weight doubled L's just in muscle alone. His clothes would stretch and tug whenever he moved, pulling tight against his skin. L couldn't count his ribs; There was simply too much a barrier of muscle, tissue, nerves and tendons in the way. But there was something about the fact that L couldn't see Jeff's heart beating through his chest that he liked. That he found interesting. 

And with his interests, especially particular ones like this, he would let his mind wander. He would dust off his imagination and conjure up wild scenarios. That he normally kept hidden away in the little black box of his mind. 

He liked to imagine Jeff being just a little bit-- _softer._ A little bit _bigger._ Not by much. But just enough that his straight and angular body would round out a bit. He wondered, if the other man's hips were just a little bit fuller, would they feel like a woman's? If the seat of his jeans bubbled out a little more, would it bounce when he walked? He was especially fond of that one. He liked to think and picture the soft flesh of Jeff's backside rippling if something were to say--hit it. Like a hand. Or his hips as he slowly thrust into him. Or perhaps a crop. Jeff was always hinting at using other odds and ends in the bed. 

Whatever made them bounce, L couldn't get the mental image of soft flesh in is hands and _squeezing_ out of his sub-conscious. 

But what L really enjoyed thinking about, while the concept of Jeff gaining weight was a guilty pleasure in itself, what L truly enjoyed was trying to imagine the process. 

He lost all interest in his work once the image of Jeff being fed emerged. He sat back in his chair, relaxing as much as he would allow himself and letting his thoughts wander. 

He could see it now. 

Jeff with his hands tied and held above his head as nourishment was slowly forced down his throat. A multitude of fruits. Some cream. A cake or two, maybe a pie of his choosing. He would have to eat it all, else he would not be allowed to orgasm. If he didn't want to eat anymore then L would simply force his jaw open and stuff him himself. 

A shudder ran through him as he lowered a hand to his crotch, squeezing with a hiss and slowly exhaling. Call it a fantasy, call it a sexual kink, he needn't put a name to it to know that he wanted to try this. 

Jeff would be coming back from his outing, however. If he was going to do this, he would need to hurry and prepare. 

\----

Jeff pushed open the window to he and L's hotel room of the week, quietly clambering in and closing it after. 

It wasn't that he mind L's work. But if there was one thing he could say about the man it was that he was paranoid. 

"Precaution." L called it. Jeff called it unnecessary. Why the hell did they need to go hotel hopping every other week? Things got confusing when he was trying to climb back into their room and he couldn't even remember what fucking hotel they were in. 

Another complaint. Another day. 

His dirty clothes were tossed into a corner in the bathroom, steam and the sound of water filling the room as he stripped. He frowned when he looked in the mirror and turned to the side, poking at his gut and noticing the way it curved outwards. Maybe he should lay off the cookie dough ice cream. And Poptarts. 

He showered quickly and threw on clean underwear and a shirt, toweling his hair as he walked out. L was asleep--strange but certainly welcomed--Jeff followed behind him as soon as his eyemask was in place and his head hit the pillow. 

L turned to stare at his friend, watching his chest rise and fall at an even rate until he began to snore. Then he moved. 

Jeff woke up when a heavy weight landed on his chest, forcing the air out of him and nearly making him lash out. But the weight was familiar and it took him half a second to realize who it was. When he did he let out an audible groan. 

"Jesus, L. Not tonight. I'm tired." He shifted in hopes of forcing the other man off him, but L stayed put, digging his knees into the mattress and leaning his weight down. 

"There is something I want to try." 

"Yeah? Well it can wait until tomorrow. Get off."

"I am trying. You're not helping." Jeff paused from his escape, dead panning and staring in what he guess was L's general direction. 

"You did just seriously make a cum joke." 

He could _feel_ L's smirk above him. Smug bastard. Jeff grunted and freed his arm so he may shove the smaller man off. But his eyes were covered and his perception wasn't the best; He missed, allowing L to dodge the attack and pin his wrist to the headboard. Rather loudly, might he add. Hopefully they didn't have neighbors. 

"Now then. If you're going to stop avoiding--I would like to try something." 

A frown tugged at the corner of Jeff's mouth, his brows coming together under the mask before he huffed in defeat. Damnit all he had wanted was to get some sleep. 

"This has better be quick. I'm tired." 

He regained his sight when L lift the eye mask, his barely-there smirk still on his face. 

"I assure you, Jeffrey. This will be anything but." Down went the mask and then Jeff could breathe again. He sat up and folded his arms, yawning and just waiting for whatever the hell it was L wanted to do. The man had a surprisingly long list of kinks and interests and he could have decided to act on either of them. 

He heard the man moving around, shuffling inside their pathetic excuse for a kitchen and pulling out--whatever it was. 

"Alright. Come here." 

He threw off the covers and eye mask, swinging his legs and getting up-

Before he paused. 

Well _this_ was new. 

L had put together a small buffet with small bits of cubed fruit, a variety of different syrups and toppings, and a multitude of desserts. 

He looked at the display before turning his eyes on the man. 

"You're fucked in the head, dude."

"Speak for yourself. Now, come get your handcuffs."

Jeff frowned again, eyes hardening and glaring at his friend. 

"You know how I feel 'bout handcuffs." 

"I will let you out. I promise. Now, come here, Jeffrey." 

There was always something about the way L called him, how he used his long name when everyone else used the shortened version, and the way he ordered him around when he did it. Whatever it was, it made Jeff's skin warm. But he would never admit that. 

L fixed the cuffs to his friend's hands and secured them behind his back once he was seated. He took a moment to look over the scene, in case anything wasn't right. Jeff was seated on the ground amidst all the food, twitching and shifting out of what surely must have been anxiousness for what was about to come.

L supposed he had a right to be anxious. 

He placed himself in front of Woods, hands on his knees and his head tilted. 

"Are you ready?" 

Jeff shifted ad pulled at his restraints, testing their strength and a bit dismayed when he found they were solid. He wouldn't be getting out anytime soon. But L would let him go. That was a given. They always had to relent to the other. He took a deep breath and nodded as he sat back against the wall. He watched as L picked up the first container and cracked it open, the smell of watermelon filtering through the small space around them. 

L picked a cube out with his hands and held it above Jeff's mouth. They never had to worry about bacteria too much; L washed and sanitized his hands at least five times as day. Maybe more. Jeff opened and let the cube slide in. He was perfectly fine with this. He liked watermelon. L watched him. Watched the muscles in his jaw and throat as he chewed and swallowed again and again and again til he was able to set down the container. He risked a glance down to Jeffrey's stomach. 

He shouldn't have been but he was disappointed to find that Jeff's stomach was still as flat as ever.

He picked up the second container filled with sliced pineapple and plucked on from bunch. Jeff almost choked when the fruit was suddenly _shoved_ in and forcing him to take quick bites. L took his time with the second, tilting Jeff's chin up and waiting while he caught his breath. He may have mumbled something like a curse but L wasn't really paying attention. He let Jeff eat slowly this time, paying close mind to when he swallowed each bite. He tipped the container against his lips so he could drink the left over pineapple juice when it was empty. 

Once that was gone he set that container down too. 

"Good boy." His hands were suddenly everywhere at once, sliding up Jeff's shirt and down into his pajama pants and making him squirm. The younger man bit back a groan when the detective had a hand around his piece, stroking him until Jeff was arching and bucking into his hand. The whine he let out when L puled away was high and needy and had the other man shuddering. 

"We're not done yet but I felt the obligation to touch you." 

The third container had fresh peaches in sweet, sticky syrup. Jeff eagerly opened his mouth to let L slide the fruit in, his tongue coming up to lick at his fingers where the syrup clung to them. His skin shined with the thin layer of sweat clinging to it, cerulean eyes glazed and soft pants making the air around them heavy. 

This had to be L's favorite side of Jeff. The unseen side. 

He vaguely noticed his hands shaking as he picked up a second peach slice and pulled it through sweet vanilla cream. What he did notice was Jeff sucking the fruit into his mouth, not even waiting for L anymore as he chewed and swallowed and stuck his tongue out waiting for more. One after the other. The peaches disappeared down his gullet, leaving a sticky residue on his lips that painted them a nice glossy pink color. L couldn't help himself. He fisted a hand in the younger man's hair and pulled him forward, slanting their lips together and flicking his tongue to wipe away the left over syrup. Jeff moaned against his mouth, twisting his own tongue with the detective's and shivering when he sucked on the appendage. 

Jeff tasted so sweet. Blame it on the fruit or not, L liked to think that this was just his natural flavor spiked up. He hated himself for having to pull back, pushing Jeff against the wall when he tried to follow him. He whined again but L shook his head. 

"Not yet," he panted. He picked up the container of sweet cream, getting close as he brought it to the man's lips and began tilting. Jeff drank up the cream as if dying of thirst, taking large gulps and sputtering as some went up his nose. Trails of the liquid bead down the sides of his mouth and chin, dripping onto his shirt. L pulled back to give him air, chewing his lip at the sight. It reminded him all too much of a different scenario where Jeff had a pearly liquid dripping off his mouth. He licked a trail up his cheek, shy of the corner of his mouth before forcing him to drink again. 

The cream was rich and thick and Jeff felt his stomach turn at the sweetness. L must have added more to it. Why else would it be so teeth-rottenly sweet? He groaned when it was pulled away the second time, empty aside from a few drops that L took care of himself. He felt full. L's hands were up his shirt again, pulling the fabric aside and laying his palm over his abs. He had this odd smile on his face as he rubbed in circles, muttering something Jeff couldn't hear. The murderer shook his head when L reached for the slice of cake. 

"N-...no more." 

"You will." 

L didn't order him around much, but this time seemed different. He stared Jeffrey down as he took up a fork and took a corner of the cake off, frosting and all. Jeff clamped his mouth shut, turning his head away from the offered bite. He wasn't prepared from when L forced his head back and dug his thumb into his jaw, forcing his mouth open and a pained sound before it was muffled with strawberry shortcake. L was cooing softly, petting his face and belly and keeping his cock hard with teasing strokes. Woods bucked again, moaning around his mouthful of cake. 

He slowly ate the slice of cake, bottom lip trembling from the effort. L was stuffing him full and he wasn't sure how much more he could take. But L was right there with another container. He wasn't sure what it was but the contents were bright yellow and glazed. He picked up a piece and held it out for Jeff to take, rubbing the thumb of his free hand over his jaw line, coaxing him to open. 

It's mango dipped in honey, Jeff realized as he was fed. The tart of the fruit is a welcome from the rich cream still on his tongue, unable to help as he licked at the honey covered fingers feeding him. He quickly made even more of a messy of himself, honey coating his lips and chin in a great sticky mess. He pulled L's fingers into his mouth before they could retreat, sucking on the digits with obscene noises. He licked away the remaining honey as L pet his tongue, mimicking an act they were both familiar with. L pulled his hand away so he may collect more of the sticky substance on his fingers. Then he coated more of the killer's mouth with the substance, shuddering at the flicks of his tongue. 

He made Jeff suck each digit individually, feeling his tongue from nail to knuckle and back again until clean before sucking another one into his mouth. He didn't even have time to finish the man's ring finger before he had a hand in his hair again. 

Jeff yelped when he was shoved back against the wall and a tongue was shoved down his throat, hands cupping his ass and lifting him up so L could press flushed against him and grind their crotches together. The rough friction had them groaning into the kiss, hips moving against each other quickly. 

A string of sweetened saliva was all that connected their mouth when they separated, heavy pants making it heavy and break in the middle. A choked sound forced it's way out of the killer, head tilting head against the wall as he bucked against the older man more. The denim of L's jeans dragged on his exposed cock, pulling more strangled noises from the younger man as he trembled. He dug his heels into the detective's back, pulling a particularly loud groan from him and a harsh buck. Jeff's eyed rolled back, vision flashing white as he let out a shout, coating both their stomach with his release. L came not far behind, dropping his head to groan against Jeff's shoulder, a dark stain forming at the front of his jeans. 

They stayed like that against the wall for a minute, struggling to catch their breaths and not really wanting to move because of the mess. L undid the cuffs without needing to look, Jeff's arms falling heavy at his sides. When they did finally separate, L took a clean rag and wiped Jeff down then disposed of the food containers. 

Jeff huffed again as he pulled on yet another clean pair of shorts and fell back onto the mattress. 

"Happy?" He grumbled once L was back and had changed as well. To his surprise, L didn't respond. He just slid under the covers and pulled him against his chest after handing him his eye mask. 

"Kinky asshole," The killer grumped. He pulled on his mask. Never once catching L's smile as he lulled to sleep by the gentle soothing circles against his stomach.


End file.
